


Best friends

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best friends

They were best friends.

Always looking out for each other. 

But one moved away leaving other devastated. 

But years later they meet again. 

Their love rekindled. 

They are happy again.


End file.
